<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolution by bearlytolerable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494660">Absolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlytolerable/pseuds/bearlytolerable'>bearlytolerable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A gray area Arthur Morgan-he’s not high honor in this story but not super low honor either, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smoking, Substance Abuse, canon-divergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlytolerable/pseuds/bearlytolerable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is tired of running. And he’s tired of hearing about “one last job.” But Dutch and the gang are his family and he’s not sure he can just leave them all behind. </p><p>Eleanor Tasset is ready to leave her life of crime behind and settle down somewhere nice and maybe even live on a farm with Kieran, her unofficial brother. But with Colm’s hand on her life, her dreams seem more like fantasy everyday. </p><p>And everything gets even messier when they’re all caught in the crosshairs of a rivalry not forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1fVi0sx8lVSWvD7MjZw7in?si=PtX9JvIOSHqPYnQMHxstkA">No Surprises</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The melancholic lilt of a tune played on the piano while the lingering light of day filtered through the top floor window of Blackwater’s saloon. Between the notes was the sifting shuffle of cards as they passed between Hosea’s hands. Arthur puffed away on a cigarette, smoke clouding his face. They were at a table set pretty in the corner with its eyelet lace tablecloth, white napkins and fine china while Mac lounged on the red sofa, one of the ladies massaging his shoulders. Doris, was her name and Mac had said he’s in deep with her but he says that about nearly every girl. </p><p> </p><p>“So you going tell me about this job or are we going to sit here all day,” Arthur said as he put his cigarette out in the tray. </p><p> </p><p>“Patience Arthur,” Hosea said. He didn’t bother to look up from his shuffling.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh and groan from Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know,” Hosea said. “You’ve never been good with patience.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Dutch is always saying.” </p><p> </p><p>Hosea chuckled “He’s right about that, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Mac said, “I’ve always wondered just how long you have to wait until you’ve <em> earned </em> the ever elusive badge of patience.”</p><p> </p><p>“My guess is eternity,” said Arthur. He stood and paced the room real slow. First to the dresser, eyed an open pack of cigarettes. Then to the bedside table, where he snatched up the cigarette card next to the dim lamp and studied it.</p><p> </p><p>“This one time,” Mac went on, “I was real patient, waited for ten years for my pa to come home. Everyday my ma told me to be patient and, let me tell you, I <em> was </em> . But he still ain’t never come home. Never was any reward neither. Ten whole fucking years. So tell me, what is the <em> point </em> of being patient?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur remembered waiting like that too when he was a bit younger than Max even. Waited for his mom to get better. Waited for his dad to come home. And waited for Mary Linton to say yes. None of that came to any fruition. But patience was a kind of invisible thread he could hold onto before he completely unraveled.</p><p> </p><p>“Virtue,” Arthur said  as he put the card in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Mac scoffed. “Fuck virtue.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wandered back to the vanity, chuckling a little to himself as he swiped the cigarettes, stashing them in his pocket. He kept pacing while Hosea shuffled and the sunlight faded, casting shadows on the floor by the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down Arthur. Before you wear a hole in the floorboards,” Hosea said. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur sat and he smoked and he stared out the window.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The moon took its turn in the sky and the music and voices below weren’t as muffled when Dutch entered the room with a big fat cigar in his mouth. The room went silent except for Hosea’s damned shuffling. Dutch wasn’t as broad as Arthur or as tall as Hosea but his presence was dynamic. And his words, they were to live and even die for.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. Boys,” Dutch said. “I hope the evening finds you well.” He blew smoke out the side of his mouth and hooked his other hand around his shining belt buckle. </p><p> </p><p>Hosea shifted towards Dutch, placing a hand at his waist while he slouched over. “What’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Dutch smiled a little like the devil before he walked further into the room. He plucked his cigar out of his mouth and waved it in the air as he delivered his grand scheme. Another day and another heist. This time some ferry boat job. Arthur listened. He could admit he was intrigued by the prospects of having enough money to just settle down somewhere and enjoy their spoils with no consequence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The job to end all jobs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in,” Arthur said and smacked the table with his hand. “Tell me what you want me to do Dutch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur, <em> son </em>.” Dutch placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I don’t want you anywhere near that ferry when the job goes down.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Mac giggled over by the couch and Hosea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, and you is gonna do a smaller job but it’s just as important,” Hosea explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Micah is going to lead the charge on the ferry with me. A test of his measure. If you will.” Dutch patted  Arthur’s shoulder and turned.</p><p> </p><p>“Micah.” Arthur practically spat his name. “Micah’s too trigger happy. He’ll get us all into trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should give him a chance, Arthur. Like the rest of us,” Hosea said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Arthur.” Dutch nodded. “Just a chance. To prove himself. Just like everyone else, Micah has his part to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Arthur said. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. We all clear here,” Dutch asked and earned a curt nod from each of the men. He checked his pocket watch. “In less than twenty-four hours we will have our ticket to freedom.” He winked and his speech was over. </p><p> </p><p>The morale was high but something in Arthur’s gut just didn’t  sit right.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was midnight and the moon took cover behind clouds while Arthur breathed into his hands, rubbing them together. They climbed higher and higher into the mountains. </p><p> </p><p>“You forget your gloves?” Hosea asked beside him. </p><p>The only words they’d shared since leaving Mac behind. </p><p> </p><p>“That amongst everything else,” Arthur said bitterly and flicked the reins to ride faster. </p><p> </p><p>He was already missing his old journal. If only he could write down what he saw, process what he didn’t. But there was no time for processing what went down with that ferry boat, only orders to ride north. Questions aside, the only thing Arthur could think is, <em> this ain’t the job to end all jobs. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*All you have is your fire<br/>And the place you need to reach<br/>Don't you ever tame your demons<br/>But always keep 'em on a leash*<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1UWhx0pFZccP4jdCIZsj7U?si=saULDBGGTj-P46hTXQlg1Q">Arson's Lullaby-Hozier</a></p>
<p>An introduction of Eleanor Tasset and the place she meets Arthur Morgan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening settled in with the spit and crackle of logs in the fire and wind screaming a tantrum against the house. The snow was choking everything out. Everything. You couldn’t see much more than the frosted glass of the window pane, only a bit of white canvas under the brow of an angry gray. It had been that way for three days straight. Eleanor scooted closer to the fire, almost close enough to sit in it. Her gloved hands hovered over the flames and they lapped up at them, daring her to move them an inch lower. The door burst open and the wind hurled itself in after Mrs. Adler. She shut out the cold, putting all her weight into closing it. </p>
<p>“My, it’s a real beast out there,” she said as she sat down alongside Eleanor.</p>
<p>“Where’s Mr. Adler?” </p>
<p>“Oh, Jakey’s helping them O’ Driscoll boys get comfy out in the barn. Too many to keep in here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my apologies for imposing Mrs. Adler.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! You’ve proved you’re trustworthy and if you vouch for these boys it’s as good a word as any.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t looking to stop and hole up but…” She gestured to the snow freckling the edges of Sadie’s skirt. “Well, the horses couldn’t be pushed.” A flame licked the tip of Eleanor’s gloved finger and she yanked it back, setting her hands back in her lap.</p>
<p>Sadie stoked the fire. “Well I’m glad you did stop.” She set the poker down and smiled. “You want some tea?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am. No cream. No sugar. If you please?”</p>
<p>“I remember,” Sadie said.</p>
<p>Of course she remembered. </p>
<p>Mrs. Adler was a tough woman, never taking no shit from nobody but she was also a gracious host once you earned her respect. She and her husband were good people and not just with strangers but to each other and themselves. They had taken her in a year back when she had stumbled upon their ranch after losing her way. They’d lost something too. A cart full of goods was taken by a local, insignificant posse and Eleanor had volunteered her services to get it back in exchange for a cup of tea and a one night stay. She had stayed for three days after that, helping them care for the horses and listening to Mr. Adler tell ghost stories that had her glancing over her shoulder more than she cared to admit. From that day forward, Eleanor paid them fairly regular visits. She wouldn’t have brought the O’ Driscoll boys, however, except under dire circumstances. Unfortunately, the snow storm had forced her hand.</p>
<p>The kettle whistled and Eleanor shifted in her chair, worried that Mr. Adler hadn’t come back yet. She prayed to the Lord above that the O’Driscolls were behaving themselves. They could be a real wild bunch-everyone for themselves types. </p>
<p>She glanced up at the picture on the mantle as Mrs. Adler arrived with the tea. </p>
<p>“We had that picture taken last summer. A silly fellow- I believe his name was Albert- was up here trying to photograph a bull elk and nearly got his damn self killed.” She laughed, sipped her steaming tea. “I shot the elk and saved his life and in turn he asked if he could take a photo of us. Nice fellow. Naive maybe-city folk and all that. But real nice.”</p>
<p>“It’s lovely.” Eleanor sipped her own tea, letting the steam tickle her nose as she stared at the photograph.</p>
<p>The Adlers were lucky in love and seemingly had everything Eleanor could ever wish for. She was both happy for them and envious. </p>
<p>“How long have you two been married?” Eleanor asked, her gaze on Sadie’s face. She counted her freckles while listening.</p>
<p>“Three and a half years.” She smiled like it was just yesterday.</p>
<p>Eleanor lost count of those freckles. “We was married for one year.”</p>
<p>“You was married?”</p>
<p>She smiled, far off somewhere, closed her eyes and said, “A long time ago now.” She could barely remember his face but having been loved by him, that feeling would live on forever.</p>
<p>The door swung open again and both ladies swiveled to gawk. Jake Adler rubbed his hands together and muttered something about the cold.</p>
<p>“Are the boys settled in?” Sadie asked.</p>
<p>“I think so but one of the horses took off. Frightened old gray gelding.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Eleanor muttered. “I’ll get Kieran and we’ll find him.”</p>
<p>She set her tea on her kerchief lying in the end table and headed toward the door.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Mr. Adler called as she hurried out.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>The wind howled and lashed out with invisible claws against Eleanor’s cheeks. Her bandanna covered her mouth but she could still taste the ice on her tongue. Half her cheeks were chapped and her eyes were stinging something awful She pressed onward through the snow drifts. Every step a tremendous labor, a toll on her lungs as she breathed in deep, practically dragging Kieran behind her.</p>
<p>“Come on, Kieran, if we don’t find this horse right quick, we’ll freeze our limbs off.”</p>
<p>Kieran was shivering, his breath billowing out in a white cloud. His teeth chattered as he said, “I’m t-trying my best!”</p>
<p>“Well try harder!”</p>
<p>Kieran coughed and she pulled him up closer, keeping the rope between them short so she could make out his silhouette in the snowy haze enough to know he was not lost. </p>
<p>“You want my coat?” she asked. It was far finer than Kieran’s with its new fur lining.</p>
<p>“No-no, I’ll be fine. Just keep on moving,” he said.</p>
<p>They trudged on for another hour until she saw it, the gray and white dappled Kentucky Straddler with a black mane and tail. It was holed up under a tree, it’s reins caught on a fallen branch. She pointed the problem out to Kieran and watched as he worked his magic. She called him the horse whisperer and he laughed but she was convinced it was true. Within a few more of what seemed to be an excruciatingly long moment of waiting, Kieran had it calm and free. He led the horse over to her.  She patted it down, gave it a peppermint from her pocket and climbed onto its back. She offered a hand, lifting Kieran up with her. </p>
<p>“You know,” he said kinda shouting out the wind, “you should keep him. He likes you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot. You stole him fair and square. He’s yours.”</p>
<p>“I would really like you to have him, Eleanor. I seen how you are with him. You’d be good for each other.”</p>
<p>“It’s too big and broad of a thing.” She shifted in the saddle and tucked her face in close to the horse’s neck. It provided minuscule relief from the wind burn.</p>
<p>“If you ask me, it ain’t big enough.”</p>
<p>“Well ain’t no one asking you.” She smiled all the same though.</p>
<p>He went quiet. She knew he’d bring it up again and they’d have a few more rounds of arguing but the weather protested too much to their talking so they opted for silence on the ride back. An hour later they found themselves sheltered under the eaves of the barn.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna name him Rigby,” she told Kieran. “It’s what I’ve been calling him behind your back anyway.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “That’s a good name for him,” he said.</p>
<p>They opened the barn door and led Rigby inside.<br/>Finnegan was in the stables too, up in the loft reading a book as usual. “Hey there Kieran! Eleanor.” He nodded down at them and saluted.</p>
<p>“Hey Finnegan. How’s the rest of the boys holding up?” Eleanor asked and pulled out a stale piece of bread from her satchel, handing some to Kieran as she rested on a hay bale. </p>
<p>“Pretty good I think. Made off real nice with those good folks belongings. Something bad must have gone down though. There were gunshots earlier,” Finnegan said. He tossed a peanut shell down and it landed on her foot, she kicked it under the hay.</p>
<p>“What? What happened?” Kieran asked all wide eyed. </p>
<p>Finnegan shrugged. “Don’t know. Didn’t concern me.”</p>
<p>“Nothing concerns you,” said Eleanor. “Guess I better go check on them, make sure they didn’t kill each other. Bunch of dumbasses.” She sighed real hard as she stood.</p>
<p>She had barely cracked the door open when an unfamiliar man started shouting. She hesitated and peered through the open sliver. But in the snow all she saw was a lantern and the outline of a man. She strained to listen to what he was saying as well as the O’ Driscoll boys on the porch.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Kieran asked, coming up alongside her. </p>
<p>“Shh, somebody’s here. Just sit quiet while I listen.” She couldn’t  hear a damn word though as shots went off. “Shit!” She hissed at the two men, “get covered and don’t make a sound unless you want killed.”</p>
<p>“Wha-what are you gonna do?” asked Kieran, his voice shaking like a loose wagon wheel.</p>
<p>“Hide. They’ve killed everyone and I ain’t about to get involved. What’s one woman against three men?”</p>
<p>“A foursome,” Finnegan said.</p>
<p>“Can you be serious just this once!”</p>
<p>Finnegan climbed down and joined her, watching the chaos unfold. “Hey that’s my cousin they’re chasing down!” He reached for the door but Eleanor pulled him back. </p>
<p>“If you want revenge, you best stay here and take ‘em by surprise. They’re bound to come searching the stables too.” She turned him around and gave him a shove. “Now get back on up there.”</p>
<p>She followed after him, up the ladder, peering out the slots in the boarded up window. She watched a little longer, and saw the three outsiders head into the house. It seemed an eternity passed before they reappeared. One man, bigger than the others came toward the barn.</p>
<p>“Shit,” she muttered. She took a few steps back and searched the barn, hiding herself behind a stack of hay in the corner. There was a hole in the floorboards she could peep through.</p>
<p>The door flew open and a flurry blew in. The man there strode in and Finnegan came flying down from up above.</p>
<p>There was a grunt as the big brute of a man fell down, tumbling with Finnegan.</p>
<p>“You bastard shot my cousin!” Finnegan shouted.</p>
<p>“Well he started it!” The man said as he threw a punch.</p>
<p>Finnegan dodged. “I’m gonna break your neck!” </p>
<p>But it was the only time he managed to dodge as the big man walloped on him. Eleanor contemplated interceding but a second man’s voice made her think twice.</p>
<p>“What’s goin on?” asked the newcomer.</p>
<p>“Well this guy just jumped me,” said the brute.</p>
<p>“Oh-ho, did he now?” </p>
<p>“Sneaky little bastard. Should I kill him?” asked the brute to the other man. He had Finnegan on the ground, fist an inch from his face.</p>
<p>“No,” the other man sighed, quite disappointed, “not yet. Find out what they’re doing here-and where Colm is.”</p>
<p>The brute started beating Finnegan. Eleanor shuddered, averted her gaze, and crawled further back into the darkness.</p>
<p>“Oh this son of a bitch will talk.” There was the sickening sound of flesh on flesh. “Where’s Colm O’ Driscoll.” His voice was deeper, meaner, menacing.</p>
<p>Finnegan talked after one more punch, telling the men where their main camp was and about their plans to rob the train. Eleanor shook her head but reminded herself she was in no position to judge when she was cowering in the corner like a frightened animal. </p>
<p>There was some chuckling and then, “well I would say it looks like you have this Arthur. Do what you want with him, I don’t care. But bring that horse when you’re done.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know anything else,” said Finnegan. His voice was weak and pleading. </p>
<p>Eleanor’s heart was racing and she waited for the inevitable gunshot but it never came.</p>
<p>“Get the hell outta here,” said the big man–Arthur.</p>
<p>Eleanor heard the scruff of heels hitting the ground and assumed Finnegan took off. She peeked out of her hiding place and slunk to the edge of the rafters, lying on her stomach. Saw Arthur spit and walk over to Rigby. She prayed he wouldn’t spot Kieran hiding between the wall and the water trough. She watched Arthur calm the horse and slithered silently down the ladder. He didn’t notice as she crept up behind him.</p>
<p>“Drop those reins, Mister,” she said, barrel of her pistol at the back of his head. “I ain’t letting you take my horse.”</p>
<p>He chuckled but raised his hands in surrender. “Well look at you. Where was you when your O’ Driscoll boy was getting beat?” He spun slowly to face her. </p>
<p>He was intimidating, she admitted, but she stood her ground, taking a deep breath to steady her trembling fingers. “There was two of you and only one of me. I ain’t no fool.” </p>
<p>“Now see here, little lady. I ain’t looking to kill you but I will if you won’t let me walk out of here peacefully with this here horse.”</p>
<p>“But it’s my horse,” she argued.</p>
<p>“Well it ain’t no more. Now, are you gonna step aside and let me through or do we have to do this the hard way?” </p>
<p>She saw Kieran out of the corner of her eye. He was pleading with her to let the horse go. She signaled for him to keep down, hoping that Arthur wouldn't notice. She lowered her gun.</p>
<p>“Fine. Take the horse.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and she wished she could kick him in the groin, see how much chuckling he’d do then. </p>
<p>“Now,” he tipped his hat,“if you’ll excuse me.” He led Rigby right on out of the barn. </p>
<p>Eleanor watched him go and raced back over to Kieran.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Should we see if we can find Finnegan?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah we’ll try. Though I doubt he’s gonna like seeing us.”</p>
<p>Kieran put a hand on her shoulder, comforting. “You made the right choice,” Kieran said.</p>
<p>“It feels wrong,” she replied. She peered out the barn door and heard screaming. “Oh no! Mrs. Adler! We gotta help her!” Kieran held her back from going anywhere.</p>
<p>“No. We’ll get ourselves killed. It ain’t worth our lives for a stranger’s.”</p>
<p>“She ain’t no stranger.” Eleanor attempted to break free from Kieran. </p>
<p>But it was too late. Eleanor watched as three figures brought Mrs. Adler out, then the house went up in flames. She hopped onto one of the horses willingly and Eleanor was left staring after them, baffled.</p>
<p>“Well shit,” she said. “So much for waiting it out in that house. We’ll pave our way back to camp at dawn tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Kieran nodded his agreement.</p>
<p>“Until then, try and get some sleep.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Kieran and Eleanor went out the next morning and found Finnegan dead. Burnt to a charred crisp up against the house. They just stood there in stunned silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“I should’ve helped him,” Eleanor lamented.</p>
<p>“Don’t blame yourself Eleanor. I could’ve helped too but… but I’m a coward.”</p>
<p>“Oh Kieran, you’re not a coward. Don’t call yourself that.”</p>
<p>“But I am.” He hung his head.</p>
<p>Eleanor sighed. “We can’t bury him here in the snow.”</p>
<p>“There’s a cart out front. Maybe we can put a tarp over him and keep him covered at least?” </p>
<p>“I’ll get the cart and bring it over here.”</p>
<p>She made her way back to the front of the house and grabbed the cart. She uncovered it and found a dead Jake Adler. She gasped, staggered backwards and dry heaved into the snow. Wiping her mouth on her coat sleeve, she berated herself for not being there to stop all the madness. At least Sadie still lived. She could get her back, try to make all this up to her. But she doubted there’d be forgiveness. She couldn’t–wouldn’t forgive herself. She gathered her will and pushed the cart over to Kieran.</p>
<p>“Help me get Finnegan in. We’ll come back and bury him and Jake when the storms die down.”</p>
<p>Kieran did as she asked and Eleanor said a prayer over their bodies then promised she’d be back soon to give them a proper burial. Without wasting more time, they gathered what provisions they could–which wasn’t much since the other gang had taken just about everything–they hopped on one of the cart horses and headed down the mountain.</p>
<p>It took more than half the day to get back to their camp. They hitched the tired horse to a post and searched for Colm. Eleanor sent Kieran off to eat some stew and warm himself up while she headed towards Colm’s shack. She knocked once and heard a gruff greeting as she entered. </p>
<p>“Well I’ll be damned, I wasn't expecting you back so soon, Eleanor.” He gestured for her to sit next to him at the table and slid a cigar over.</p>
<p>She picked it up, examined it and placed it between her lips, leaning over the table as he lit it for her. He pinched the match out between his gloved fingers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I got some real bad news, Colm.”</p>
<p>She took a puff on her cigar, savoring it while her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and Colm was waiting for her to speak, eyes on her like a cougar. </p>
<p>“Finnegan and all those men you had up at the Adler Ranch are all dead. Killed by a man named Arthur and a couple others. I assume one was their leader because he did more bossing than killing.”</p>
<p>Colm slammed his fist on the table. Eleanor didn't flinch, just took another drag on her cigar.</p>
<p>“Fucking Dutch Van der Linde!” His spit flew across the table and she was  glad she kept her gloves on. The ash from his cigar fell and he brushed it off. “Did they say what they wanted?”</p>
<p>“Wanted to know where you were and what you are planning. Finnegan told them everything.”</p>
<p>“Weak,” he said in disgust. “So Dutch will be coming after me in a short while then.” </p>
<p>He rubbed thoughtfully at his chin. Scratched his beard. It was longer and grayer than she remembered but then again it had been a few weeks. </p>
<p>“I reckon so,” she said. </p>
<p>“Well we better fortify the place.”</p>
<p>“Yeah-Yeah I suppose so. But I was wondering, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s  the deal with you and this Dutch Van der Linde?”</p>
<p>“I do mind actually. But since you’re the one asking–he’s an old man who won’t let bygones be bygones.”</p>
<p>She squinted, trying to read between the lines of his words but he’d given her nothing. She put her cigar out on the table and pushed her chair back, went over to his window and peered outside. Kieran was tending to their horses, watering them and sneaking treats when he thought Thommy wasn't looking. She spotted Harvey and Anna sharing a drink and a smoke on their porch and maybe even a laugh but she couldn’t  tell for sure. </p>
<p>“You want me to rally everyone together and tell them what’s happening? Maybe set up a few scouts on the outskirts of camp? It’d give us a heads up on the Van der Linde men.” </p>
<p>“Sure, sure.” He waved her off. “Do what you think is best. I won’t be surprised if Dutch is already waiting in the shadows to take me out.”</p>
<p>She wondered about his paranoia and when exactly it had all begun. But she didn’t mention it. Just took another cigar and headed for the door. She turned back and said, “if you’re worried about Dutch, why don’t you head to the cabin, take the safe route?” </p>
<p>He smiled at her, a tired one but it was something. “I knew there was a good reason to keep you around.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me<br/>Will the stars align?<br/>Will Heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?<br/>'Cause this house of mine stands strong*<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2FY7b99s15jUprqC0M5NCT?si=w3lIVeQISEudwjmm-vueDg">Natural-Imagine Dragons</a></p><p>Things heat up for Eleanor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*contains some violence and mentions of blood*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor grabbed her belongings from the horse and made her way toward her bedroll nestled up in one of the broken down shacks near the back end of camp. Sleep wasn’t needed but a lie down would do her some good. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eleanor!” Hattie Cullard was waving her down with one hand while bouncing her new baby in the other. </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor couldn’t just pass her by without stopping. And the baby–adorable bundle of joy with a mop of brown hair poking out from his blanket–how could she resist? </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Hattie, how are things?” Eleanor cooed at the little baby, she hadn’t been around for his birth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh their fine, just fine. I’m so glad to see you safe.” She opened her arm and pulled Eleanor in for a hug. “Just look at you. Still radiant as ever.” She patted her cheek. “This here is Charlie. Thought you’d like to officially meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor smiled. “I sure would. May I hold him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure thing!” Hattie and Eleanor huddled and shuffled together to gracefully exchange the baby. </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor held him tight to her chest, feeling a bit out of place and yet somehow right at home. “Hello there Charlie, I’m Eleanor. I’m so glad to finally meet you. I bet you’ll grow up big and strong just like your mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stop,” said Hattie. “You’re so silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every word I spoke is true, you hear me sweet boy.” She hummed a verse of a hymn as she rocked and swayed, lost in such a gentle thing after such an awful day. </p><p> </p><p>“You gonna be at camp for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure.” Eleanor gently handed the child back and stuffed her hands in her pockets. It wasn’t a lie. Not quite. “I’ll be around though so if you need me, just holler.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t be a bother to me Hattie. I need to get myself situated and settled but I’m serious, you need some help with that boy, you let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh alright,” she conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Eleanor asked as she started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” Hattie said.</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor walked away, satisfied with that answer. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Colter was freezing and no matter how much Sadie Adler rubbed her hands up and down her arms the weather got under her skin. She was shivering and vulnerable and for the first time in her life she was scared. She thought she could trust Eleanor. Had it all been an elaborate setup from the get go? Usually Sadie could sniff a rotten egg from a mile away but Eleanor was anything but. It didn’t add up though. If Eleanor knew what those boys were capable of, she would’ve never brought them to her home. Would she?</p><p>Oh god, and Jakey. She would never betray her Jakey like that. </p><p> </p><p>Sadie closed her eyes and stopped her teeth from chattering. She just wanted everything that happened last night to just disappear from her mind. Wished she would just wake up from her hellish nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Mrs. Adler was it?” Sadie flinched at the touch of the woman before her, nodding affirmation. The room was barely lit by candlelight as the blizzard continued to rage outside the door. But she could see the woman’s light brown curls and her freckles and her shawl looked newly mended at the corner. She’d probably done the work herself. When she rested her hand on Sadie’s shoulder, warmth radiated from it. She held out a bowl of something steaming in the other hand. “It isn’t much but Pearson made do with what was on hand. Thought a bit of food might help.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie said, “yes ma’am and thank you.” And she accepted the bowl, letting the steam heat her cheeks. But she wasn’t hungry and she wasn’t in the mood for socializing so she found a corner of the room to sit in that seemed unpopulated, though the room wasn’t all that big for the amount of people piled up in it. </p><p> </p><p>Tilly, one of the women who had taken care of her the night before, brought a blanket to her and gave her a tight smile before joining the others in a circle and Sadie was thankful that most of the group seemed to understand that she needed some space. </p><p> </p><p>Sadie tried to piece together what had happened back home. Played her memories on repeat, wondering if she’d chosen to keep strangers out of her life if she’d still be in bed next to her husband. Wondered if her home could’ve been saved. Wondered and wondered and wondered.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and a new chill nipped at her ankles. Arthur tipped his hat to her but she just looked away. The porridge in her bowl had grown cold and her fingers were going numb. She started counting the floorboards, anything to stop her from reliving her past choices.</p><p> </p><p>“He ain’t been seen in two…!” Sadie was brought back to her circumstances with the raising of voices. All eyes including her own were on the woman pleading with Arthur. Her voice lowered. “two days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little John will be fine. I mean he may be dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron but that ain’t changing because…”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie stopped listening then and got up to serve herself a cup of coffee and another blanket. Then she went outside and let the wind give her a few lashings across the cheek. Let the winter sink into her bones and numb her from the outside in. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The chill of morning still lingered in camp weeks later when spring had begun. Eleanor was hovered around the campfire, chatting with Thommy about setting up around the perimeter when she heard hollering from Colm. She put her conversation on hold. Colm was scolding Kieran about something he did that was clumsy but not overtly stupid and Eleanor sighed, taking off to diffuse the situation.</p><p> </p><p>He had his hand at the nape of Kieran’s collar, other hand going in for a slap.</p><p> </p><p>“Colm!” </p><p> </p><p>He faced her and she braced for his shout but his shoulders relaxed and the lines around his eyes softened. He shoved Kieran, sending him stumbling in the snow. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it Eleanor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever the boy did, I’ll take responsibility for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He forgot the extra feed up in the mountains. I gave him one task-one task! And he couldn’t even do that right.”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to come to Kieran’s defense. Surely, he had his reasons for forgetting. There were probably wolves or cougars or something even worse. But Colm wasn’t the type to listen to excuses. Not even with her sound reasoning. Even if Kieran was missing his legs, Colm would’ve expected him to grab the feed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the solution is for him to get more feed. I’ll go with him.” Eleanor volunteered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You’re one of my best guns,” Colm said with his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you know how I can get a job done. I’ll be back right quick. Won’t even know I was missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if the Van der Linde gang happens to show up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been weeks. They is probably long gone by now,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>His brow furrowed, unappeased. “Fine, but be quick about it. While you’re out I’m going to scout the route to the safe house like you suggested. Meet me there when you’ve got more supplies,” Colm said. “Should be there by late tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.” Eleanor nodded then grabbed Kieran by the hand, gently guiding him to the horses. “Sorry about that. Colm was in a mood or I would’ve come to your defense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” said Kieran but he didn’t look at her as he put some distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>She cautiously advanced, placing a hand on his  shoulder and squeezing, she said, “It’s been a hell of a time. You doing alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me Eleanor. Let’s just get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kieran.” Her voice was stern. “We’s known each other a while now. I know you ain’t alright. And I am worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really shouldn’t be,” he said as he walked towards the horses. She kept his pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Kieran. Talk to me. I promise I’ll do better next time.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, hitching his pack to his horse. “Just sometimes-sometimes it feels like I can’t tell whose side you’re on. I thought we was in this together. Do what we had to for Colm for a little while then cut our own path to freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>“We is,” Eleanor said as she hopped on one of the extra mares. They flicked their reins and the earth shifted beneath them. </p><p> </p><p>“It don’t feel that way,” he said, hanging his head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need some more time. Need to find us an opening or-or maybe a distraction of some sort. You got a cigarette?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran shuffled around in his pockets and tossed her one. She lit it and smoked it, keeping one hand on the reins. </p><p> </p><p>“What kinda distraction?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure yet. Maybe this Van der Linde gang could help us out with that one. If Colm sets his sights on them, we could take our leave then.”</p><p> </p><p>They’d made their way up a path just a few feet from camp. </p><p> </p><p>“And what happens when his focus shifts? To us? He don’t seem much like the forgiving type.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s a bridge we can cross when we come to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to admit Eleanor, that’s not reassuring.”</p><p> </p><p>Gunshots went off. </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor’s heart sank. “Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’ve got your distraction,” Kieran said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hattie and Charlie are still back there. They could be in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t stop now Eleanor. We don't know how many of them there are! Them’s dangerous men! You’ll risk both our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out an aggressive sigh. “I’m sorry Kieran! You run ahead, I’ll catch up with you when this is all over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eleanor!” he shouted. But she was already heading back for the camp.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a long while, Kieran prayed while fleeing from the scene.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eleanor tied her horse to a tree a few feet outside camp and slithered her way through the trees. She could see Thommy up by the horse post, taking shots with his rifle. But she didn’t see Hattie or the baby anywhere. The Van der Linde gang was ruthless as they cut down the remaining members with knives to the back. </p><p> </p><p>She weaved around the trees, making it back to the old mining entrance so that she could be behind the massacre, hoping to catch Hattie hiding in her home. Surely, those men weren’t so ruthless as to kill a woman and her baby. She slunk around and when she reached Hattie’s home, she slipped through the broken window.</p><p> </p><p>“Hattie?” Eleanor kept herself low to the ground, half crawling and half walking. “Hattie?” she called out again as she moved into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“H-help me.” </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor froze. “Hattie? Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Help me.” The voice wasn’t Hattie’s but Eleanor followed the sound anyway.</p><p> </p><p>In Hattie’s bedroom a man was slumped over at the foot board, blood dripping down his head and his gun just out of reach. Eleanor kicked it further out of the way. Then pulled off his hat to get a better look at the scruffy man. She scrunched her nose, repulsed by his smell then angrily grabbed his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck is Hattie,” she spat.</p><p> </p><p>The man coughed. “I don’t know no Hattie. Unless you mean the bitch that did this to me.” He raised a hand to his head and then pulled it away with sticky blood on his fingers. He wiped it on his coat.</p><p> </p><p>“I should just kill you right now,” growled Eleanor.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “If you was looking to kill me, you’d have already done it by now.” Eleanor slapped him. Then backhanded him. Punched him in the nose until his face was a bloody pulp.</p><p> </p><p>“You see–“ she wagged a gloved finger in his face, “the thing about killing, it ain’t no fun without suffering. And I swear to God Almighty, if you made Hattie or that baby suffer—“</p><p> </p><p>The man coughed and held up his hands. “Please. Stop. She ran off. I didn’t touch them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go to hell,” she spat. Then she punched him hard enough to knock him out. She wouldn’t kill him but she certainly wasn’t going to save his ass either. He was in the hands of Mother Nature now.</p><p> </p><p>She left him behind and tried tracking Hattie’s prints but it was no use. Too many in the snow and she wasn’t the best tracker either. Eleanor went back to Hattie’s house, noting the Van der Linde gang member was still passed out, and scratched a message into the table with her knife in case Hattie came back. </p><p> </p><p>The gunshots had died down but Eleanor still took her time getting back to the edge of the woods. She couldn’t do anyone any good if she were dead. Skirting through the trees and keeping low, she found her way back to her mare and unhitched it from the tree, taking off in the direction she’d last seen Kieran. </p><p> </p><p>She was trotting along when the wind picked up and the snow started falling. Her clear trail began to look more and more blurry as she went on. But then she heard screaming. Seemed to be getting closer too. She pulled her horse over to the side, hiding behind a decent snow covered boulder to see what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>A man was galloping toward her.</p><p>“What’s your name boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kieran. It’s Kieran Duffy.”</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor swore under her breath. She went to her horse and grabbed her lasso and waited as the man got even closer. She swung it in the air, round and round, released it just as the man was in perfect range.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!” he yelled as he fell off his horse. </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor was sprinting through the snow, looping the lasso as she got closer. The horse managed to stop a few feet ahead and she hoped it would stay for a minute. She bent down to have a look at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“You again?” she asked, seeing it was the same man from the Adlers—Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her and laughed. “Well I’ll be damned.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her hand and tried kicking him over with her boot so she could hogtie him. But he was strong and the rope was no match for him. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her down with him. He started to get up but she was quicker. She hopped to her feet and barreled towards him. Slammed straight into him. He stumbled back a little and she swept her leg out, tripping him up. He fell back in the snow and she jumped on top of him. Tried pinning him to the ground. But he just tossed her aside like a rag doll. She wouldn’t give up that easily though. She jumped on him again but he just rolled with her, pinning her beneath him. She spat in his face and squirmed beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve killed you,” he said too close to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You really should’ve,” she replied. She head butted him which hurt like hell. Then she rolled him off of her. </p><p> </p><p>But he just grabbed her by the coat and together they rolled down the hill and into a ditch. Out of breath and freezing cold, Eleanor stayed on her back, staring up at the dark gray sky. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a feisty one,” Arthur said. “I’ll give you that.”</p><p> </p><p>The last she saw was his fist before her world went black.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been a long time coming. I hope you like it and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>